familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ada County, Idaho
Ada County is a county in the southwestern part of the U.S. state of Idaho. As of the 2010 Census, the county had a population of 392,365.http://www.idahoreporter.com/2011/census-data-shows-eight-idaho-counties-lost-population/ The county seat and largest city is Boise, which is also the state capital. Other cities in the county with over 10,000 residents include Meridian, Eagle, Kuna, and Garden City.Table 4: Annual Estimates of the Population for Incorporated Places in Idaho, Listed Alphabetically: April 1, 2000 to July 1, 2006 (SUB-EST2006-04-16) accessed 2007-07-16 Ada County is by far the state's largest in population, containing more than one quarter of the state's residents, and contains its only county highway district; the Ada County Highway District (ACHD) has jurisdiction over all the local county and city streets, except for private roads and state roads. Ada County is part of the Boise City-Nampa, Idaho Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Ada County was created by the Idaho Territorial Legislature on December 22, 1864, partitioned from Boise County. It is named for Ada Riggs, the first pioneer child born in the area and the daughter of H.C. Riggs, a co-founder of Boise.Idaho.gov - Ada County - accessed 2009-05-31 Canyon County, which originally included Payette County and most of Gem County, was partitioned from western Ada County in 1891. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.50%) is land and (or 0.50%) is water. The Boise River flows through the northern portion of the county, and the northwest border is bounded by the foothills of the Boise Range mountains, the summits are in adjacent Boise County. The southwestern border of the county is bounded by the Snake River. Adjacent counties *Boise County - northeast *Elmore County - east *Owyhee County - south *Canyon County - west *Gem County - northwest National protected areas * Boise National Forest (part) * Snake River Birds of Prey National Conservation Area (part) Highways County roads and highways are maintained by the Ada County Highway District (ACHD). Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 300,904 people, 113,408 households, and 77,344 families residing in the county. The population density was 285/mi² (110/km²). There were 118,516 housing units at an average density of 112/mi² (43/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.86% White, 0.65% Black or African American, 0.69% Native American, 1.74% Asian, 0.15% Pacific Islander, 1.67% from other races, and 2.24% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.48% of the population. There were 113,408 households out of which 36.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.10% were married couples living together, 9.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.80% were non-families. 23.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.07% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county the population was spread out with 27.30% under the age of 18, 10.30% from 18 to 24, 32.50% from 25 to 44, 20.80% from 45 to 64, and 9.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 100.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.9 males. The median income for a household in the county was $46,140, and the median income for a family was $54,416. Males had a median income of $37,867 versus $26,453 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,519. About 5.40% of families and 7.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.20% of those under age 18 and 5.70% of those age 65 or over. Government and politics Similar to other Idaho counties, an elected three-member county commission heads the county government. Other elected officials include clerk, treasurer, sheriff, assessor, coroner, and prosecutor.Ada County Portal Although Ada County has traditionally been a Republican Party stronghold, it has become more competitive in recent elections, especially in the growing Boise area. The last victory in a presidential election by a Democrat in Ada County was by Franklin D. Roosevelt in 1936 - the last time a Democrat carried the state of Idaho was Lyndon B. Johnson in 1964.1964 Presidential General Election Results - Idaho In 2008 the presidential election in Ada County was more competitive than in previous years; John McCain defeated Barack Obama by only six percentage points.2008 - General Election Ada County Democratic gubernatorial nominee Jerry Brady carried the county in his 2002 and 2006 races, despite losing statewide in both contests.November 5, 2002 General Election ResultsNovember 7, 2006 General Election Results Another prominent Democrat, Boise mayor David H. Bieter, was comfortably reelected in nonpartisan races in 2007 and 2011.Bieter beats Tibbs in Boise mayor race Ada County is represented in the Idaho Legislature by eight districts in the House of Representatives, the most of any county.Idaho Legislative District Map In those districts each party holds 12 of a possible 24 seats. Democrats currently control the Boise-based districts, while Republicans control the districts based in the western suburbs.Idaho Legislative Districts Several of the Boise seats were Democratic pickups in 2006.Baseline 08: Idaho Legislature Each party held all of their respective legislative seats the 2008 elections, but Republicans won two competitive county commission races.Election shows GOP still has the edge in Ada County The Idaho Department of Correction operates the South Boise Prison Complex,"Information Technology Projects." Idaho Department of Correction. March 2011. Retrieved on June 3, 2011. is a correctional complex located in unincorporated Ada County, near Kuna."Locations." Idaho Department of Correction. Retrieved on June 4, 2011. Kuna area addresses: "South Idaho Correctional Institution Community Work Center (CWC) 14195 S. Pleasant Valley Road Kuna ID 83634" "Correctional Alternative Placement Program (CAPP) 15505 S. Pleasant Valley Rd. Kuna ID 83634" "Idaho Correctional Center (ICC) 14601 S. Pleasant Valley Rd Kuna ID 83634" "Idaho Maximum Security Institution (IMSI) 13400 S. Pleasant Valley Rd Kuna ID 83634" "Idaho State Correctional Institution (ISCI) 13500 S. Pleasant Valley Rd Kuna ID 83634" "South Boise Women's Correctional Center (SBWCC) 13200 S. Pleasant Valley Rd. Kuna ID 83634" "South Idaho Correctional Institution (SICI) 13900 S. Pleasant Valley Rd Kuna ID 83634" Cities See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Ada County, Idaho References Further reading * External links *County website Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Ada County, Idaho Category:Established in 1864 Category:Boise metropolitan area